


Mensonges

by Nelja



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, One-Sided Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolo a menti à Lelouch, et il y a plusieurs façons de le faire payer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensonges

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Sunrise.

Lelouch peut _sentir_ Rolo désirer son affection. C'est si différent de Nunnally, sa façon de bouger, de sourire, d'embrasser ses joues avec une ardeur embarrassée.

Rolo s'assied ou s'agenouille au pied de son lit, et Lelouch le regarde ne pas pouvoir dire "Je t'aime." ou "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.", parce que sa voix rauque d'espérances ne pourrait certainement plus feindre l'innocence enfantine.

Alors Lelouch a un grand sourire, et affirme "Je t'aime, petit frère." 

Il souligne cruellement son mensonge originel, impardonnable, et jubile à le voir s'étouffer dedans.


End file.
